


You Can Thank Me Later

by Rayaaa



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, edited - 16.02.2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's been crushing on Felicity for the past five months and yet he hasn't asked her out. Tommy decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Thank Me Later

Oliver looked at the laptops in front of him, trying to find out which one he liked the most. It would help, of course, if he could actually understand any of the information on the small tags in front of the devices.

"Come on, man! Just pick one and lets get out of here!" Tommy whined beside him and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"It's not as easy as it sounds." Oliver mumbled and returned his attention back on the laptops.

"Just grab the most expensive one, it should be the best one they have." Looking around Tommy's eyes stopped on the petite blonde that was talking to some customers on the line behind them. "Oh, I see." He said with a knowing voice and Oliver looked at him puzzled. "Now I understand why you suddenly felt like you needed a new laptop." Oliver followed his gaze and felt a sudden rush of heat in his cheeks. Tommy laughed soundly which got the girl's attention. "I didn't know Felicity was good with computers." He said loudly and Oliver elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up, man." He murmured angrily and shot a look towards Felicity who had returned her attention to the customers. Sighing with relief Oliver looked back at the laptop in front of him.

"Ollie, you've been crushing on her ever since she transferred into our school. It's been five months. _Five!_ Man up and ask her out already." Oliver shook his head refusing to look at him.

"It's not that simple, Tommy. I… I don't want to screw this up. She's different." Tommy lifted one of his eyebrows and the smile left his face as he heard the nervousness in his friend's voice. "I think I'm actually falling for her. And we've talked to each other, like, four times! I don't know what to do! I think I'm about to lose it." Oliver rushed out quickly, his words leaving him out of breath. He really didn't know how all of this happened. Well, actually he knew.

**arrowarrowarrow**

" _So, we still have to figure out what I'm byung Laurel for her birthday." Tommy said quietly and Oliver chuckled._

" _She's your girlfriend, man. Why are you bringing me into this?"_

" _Because it's Laurel and we've been friends since we were four years old and because if you don't help me I'll tell your mom what exactly happened to her precious chinese vase!" Tommy spoke quickly and smirked at the face of his best friend._

" _You wouldn't!"_

" _Oh, I most definitely would!" Shaking his head with laughter he looked around the classroom. "And who do we have here?" Oliver turned around to trace his gaze and he felt his breath hitch in his throath. Right next to their history teacher, Mrs. Brennan, stood the cutest girl he has ever seen in his life. Her long blonde hair was falling gently around her face. Her glasses did nothing to hide her amazing blue eyes. Her lips were full and pink. So pink. And soft. Well, at least they looked soft. He wondered how would they feel against his own. Or his neck. Or his…_

_He shook his head and followed her movements as she started walking. He usually hated this class because the desks were placed in a circle and he could never really relax and do nothing because everyone could see him. Now, he could just jump and kiss Mrs. Brennan for her brilliant idea. The only free seat was the one right across his._

_The girl was wearing a bright pink shirt that was a bit larger than necessary and dark blue jeans that hugged her hips perfectly. Looking at her feet he couldn't help but smile at the pink flats with pandas on them. Adorable._

_Normally, he wouldn't notice a girl like her. He would've walked right past her. Now, as she sat on her place and looked at him with curious eyes and a nervous smile, Oliver Queen was lost._

**arrowarrowarrow**

"Hello? Earth to Ollie? You still with me?" Tommy waved his hand in front of his friend's face. Oliver jumped and looked around, making sure Felicity didn't saw him. "Oh man, you got it bad." He laughed quietly when Oliver punched his arm.

"Yeah, laugh at my pain. But, if I remember correctly, you were even worse with Laurel." Tommy's eyes widened with surprise. Oliver knew that Tommy was serious about Laurel and if he brought that, then…

"Wow, you're actually serious about this?" He whispered and Oliver nodded. Glancing towards the blonde girl, Tommy just smirked and started walking.

"Tommy? Tommy! What do you think you're doing?" Oliver whisper-yelled as he reached to grab his best friend's arm.

"Helping you out. You can thank me later."

**arrowarrowarrow**

Felicity stood behind the register and glanced at her two classmates as she passed the customers their change.

"Thank you for shopping at Tech Village. Come back again." She said with a smile and her eyes darted towards Tommy and Oliver again. They've been standing in front the same laptops for over ten minutes. She was just about to walk towards them when she saw Tommy approaching her, a very nervous Oliver following his movements with his eyes.

"Hey, Felicity. How are you this fine day?" He said with a smile that, for once, actually looked genuine. Not that he ever acted like a jerk with her, no. At the few times they actually talked he was kind and respectful, much to her surprise. From everything she'd heard about him and Oliver she kinda expected them to not pay any attention to her.

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?" She replied and glanced at Oliver, who was staring at the back of Tommy's head. "Is Oliver okay? He looks nervous." Tommy chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, he's about to have a seizure. Probably. Don't worry about it." Felicity lifted one of her eyebrows in question. "See, he's looking for a new laptop but the only thing he know about them is how to look for porn." Felicity's eyes widened and she had to cover her mouth to hide her quiet chuckle. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to help him with his quest?"

"Of course. That's what I'm here for." She walked past the counter and started walking towards Oliver. "But why would choosing a new laptop make him nervous?" She asked confused and Tommy laughed soundly.

"Oh, he's not nervous about that." Just as they stood in front of Oliver, Tommy lowered his head next to Felicity's and whispered in her ear. "He's nervous because he wants to ask you out and he doesn't want to make himself look like a fool."

"He wants to do what?" She asked loudly as she looked at Oliver. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. Tommy shook his head and looked at his watch.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I have to pick up Laurel from her dance practice. See you later, Ollie. Bye, Felicity." Before Oliver or Felicity could say anything else Tommy had left the store, leaving them on their own. Looking back at Oliver, Felicity blushed as she found him staring intensely at her.

"Does he do this all the time?" She asked quietly and noticed how Oliver slightly relaxed.

"Only when he wants to have his ass kicked." Felicity smiled and looked at the laptop in front of him.

"That's a nice model but it's not the best we have. Follow me." She said quietly and Oliver nodded.

They spend the next ten minutes looking for the perfect laptop for his needs. When they chose the one for him, Felicity led him to the register. She couldn't help but notice that he was tensed once again. Now that she thought about it, this was how he looked everytime he had talked to her.  _Interesting._

"So, my shift is ending in five minutes. Would you like to join me for some coffee? I know the cutest little shop in Starling. And it's super close." Felicity rushed out the words of her mouth before she could change her mind and was now looking nervously at Oliver, waiting for his reply. She noticed his cheeks redden and felt her heart skip a beat. So, Tommy wasn't joking after all.

"I… I would love to." Oliver said quietly, a huge smile on his lips.

"Great, you can wait for me by the exit. I have to change." She smiled and went into one of the storage rooms to change into her own clothes. Five minutes later she walked out and walked quickly towards him. She stopped right in front of him and when he was about to say something, Felicity stood on her tippy toes and smacked her lips against his. For a few seconds he just stood there and she was about to pull away when he finally returned the kiss.

"Oliver..." She whispered out of breath when they parted and his knees almost buckled from hearing his name roll out from her lips. "Next time you want to go out with me you should just ask. The answer will be yes."

**6 years later**

"Remember when I said you can thank me later?" Tommy whispered in Oliver's ear and he almost didn't hear him. He was mesmerized by the view of Felicity Smoak walking slowly down the aisle in her perfect bridal dress, her blonde hair shining around her face like a halo. She looked like an angel.  _His_  angel. Oliver opened his mouth to say something to his best friend, to his _best man_ , but no sound came out. Tommy chuckled and placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You're welcome, buddy."


End file.
